heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
1941 in comics
Events and publications * Stan Lee becomes editor-in-chief at Timely Comics. * Adventures of Captain Marvel, a twelve-chapter film serial adapted from the popular Captain Marvel comic book character for Republic Pictures, debuts. It was the first film adaptation of a comic book superhero.See: Superhero films January * Human Torch (1940 series) #3 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #15 - Timely Comics February * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #16 - Timely Comics March * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #1 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #17 - Timely Comics * Mystic Comics (1940 series) #5 - Timely Comics April * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #2 - Timely Comics * Daring Mystery Comics (1940 series) #7 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #4 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #18 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #1 - Timely Comics May * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #3 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #19 - Timely Comics June * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #4 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #20 - Timely Comics July * All-Winners Comics (1941 series) #1 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #5 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #21 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #2 - Timely Comics * Young Allies Comics (1941 series) #1 - Timely Comics August * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #5 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #22 - Timely Comics * U.S.A. Comics (1941 series) #1 - Timely Comics September * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #6 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #23 - Timely Comics October * All-Winners Comics (1941 series) #2 - Timely Comics * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #7 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #24 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #3 - Timely Comics November * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #8 - Timely Comics * Fantastic Comics (1939 series) #23 — cancelled by Fox Feature Syndicate * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #25 - Timely Comics * U.S.A. Comics (1941 series) #2 - Timely Comics December * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #9 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #6 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #26 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #4 - Timely Comics * Young Allies Comics (1941 series) #2 - Timely Comics First issues by title *''All Winners Comics'' (Summer, Timely Comics) *''Captain America Comics'' (March, Timely Comics) *''Captain Marvel Adventures'' (March, Fawcett Comics) *''Classics Illustrated'' (Gilberton) *''Green Lantern'' (Fall, National Comics) *''Leading Comics'' (Winter, National Comics) *''Police Comics'' (August, Quality Comics) *''Star-Spangled Comics'' (October, DC Comics) *''Sub-Mariner Comics'' (Fall, Timely Comics) *''World's Finest Comics'' (Spring, DC Comics) *''Young Allies (Marvel Comics)'' (Summer, Timely Comics) Initial appearances by character name * Anita Diminuta, created by Jesús Blasco, in Mis Chicas * Archie Andrews, created by Bob Montana, in Pep Comics #22, published by (MLJ Magazines) * Blackhawk, created by Chuck Cuidera with input from both Bob Powell and Will Eisner, in Military Comics #1 (August), published by Quality Comics * Nelvana of the Northern Lights, created by Adrian Dingle, in Triumph-Adventure Comics #1 (August), published by Hillborough Studios * Plastic Man, created by writer-artist Jack Cole, first appears in Police Comics #1, published by Quality Comics * Speedy, created by Mort Weisinger and Paul Norris, in More Fun Comics #73 (November), published by National Allied Publications * Wonder Woman, created by William Moulton Marston, in All Star Comics #8, published by All-American Publications References Comics Category:1941 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists